dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
SRD:Rod of Epic Might
Epic Might This rod is similar to a rod of lordly might, although it is far more powerful. It is larger than its normal counterpart, and it is constructed of adamantine rather than normal metal. It has six buttons, several spell-like functions, and several mundane uses, and it can also be used as a magic weapon of various sorts. The following spell-like functions of the rod can each be used once per day. * Dominate Person: Touched foe is recipient of a dominate person spell, if the wielder so commands (Will save DC 24). The wielder must choose to use this power and then succeed with a melee touch attack to activate the power. If the attack fails, the effect is lost. * Stun: Upon command, all enemies viewing the rod are stunned, as per the power word stun spell (10-foot maximum range, Will save DC 24). Invoking this power is a standard action. * Damage: Upon command, the rod deals 10d8 points of damage to an opponent on a successful touch attack and cures the wielder of a like amount of damage (Will save DC 26). The wielder must choose to use this power before attacking, as with dominate person. The following weapon uses of the rod have no limits on their use. * In its normal form, the rod can be used as a +6 heavy mace. * When button 1 is pushed, the rod becomes a +3 fiery blast longsword. * When button 2 is pushed, the rod becomes a +8 battleaxe. * When button 3 is pushed, the rod becomes a +10 shortspear or +10 longspear. The following mundane uses of the rod also have no limits on their use. * Climbing pole/ladder: When button 4 is pushed, a spike that can anchor in granite is extruded from the ball, while the other end sprouts three sharp hooks. The rod lengthens to anywhere between 5 and 150 feet in a single round, stopping when button 4 is pushed again. Horizontal bars 3 inches long fold out from the sides, 1 foot apart, in staggered progression. The rod is firmly held by the spike and hooks and can bear up to 10,000 pounds. The wielder can retract the pole by pushing button 5. * The ladder function can be used to force open doors. The wielder plants the rod’s base 30 feet or less from the portal to be forced and in line with it, then pushes button 4. The force exerted has a Strength bonus of +24. * When button 6 is pushed, the rod indicates magnetic north and gives the wielder a knowledge of his or her approximate depth beneath the surface or height above it. Caster Level: 30th; Prerequisites: Craft Rod, Craft Epic Rod, Craft Magic Arms and Armor, Craft Epic Magic Arms and Armor, cure critical wounds, inflict critical wounds, bull’s strength, fireball, dominate person, power word stun; Market Price: 4,293,432 gp; Cost to Create: 2,151,372 gp + 52,841 XP. Category:Rod